smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Kaorugoth
ABOUT Kaorugoth or Kaoru started recording her covers on Smule in 2016. Her voice has a very sweet appearance yet with a hight undertone, she uses for some covers the alto that gives it a more androgynous tone. Her vocal range is a very versatile mezzo-soprano capable of reaching the falsetto as well as going down to lower tones, called her a ryouseirui. Her voice is androgynous when uses the alto. Vocal Skills Kaorugoth is capable of singing in Japanese, English, French and Italian, but she tend to sing in Japanese more. She mostly sings mobage songs like vocaloid, utaite, kalafina, anime Op and Ed. She started out by creating covers of the vocaloid songs, succeeds in assuming a childlike and angelic voice in some covers, remembering for example the tone of Piko, Rin Kagamine, she perform using the contralto to create a cover in the songs of Len Kagamine. Her voice is often associated with that of Luka or Meiko, as she is skilled in falsetto. Groups In Smule sing she has duet with different smutaite and singers: arrivetostar, AyuneFu, Ayu393939, 96Akashi, Aruvie, AyakaSasume, elvanity, ryoserui. She has duet some song with the effective member of the ProjectBios writers duo: Reiyuuki00 COVERS # Black Christmas # Servant of Evil # Kuroshitsuji op2 Shiver # Secon Shot # Kokoronashi # Fuyu no Hanashi (piano) # Chiisana koi no uta # Garatsu no Hanazono # Ai Mikaze - Winter Blossom # Tsukiari no Dearest # Quiet Room # Alice Human Sacrifice # Merry go Round # Megikitsune # Michishirube # Enamel # Yellow - Yoh Kamiyama # Courage - Sao # Senbonzakura # Trans Winter - Ai Mikaze # Innocence - Sao # Cantarella # Synchronicity - Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle # Conqueror # Hyakka Ryouran # Pray (Setsuriku no Tenshi) # Kaze no Machi e - Fj Keiko # Stella Preziosa - Mermaid Melody # Undertale ( Flowelfell) Secret Garden E # Pascal # Euterpe # Burning Bright # Insanity Love # Unravel # Unravel (italian Version) # Kagayaku no Sora no Shijima Ni Wa # Can't I Even Dream # Seasonal Feathers # Aishiteru Banzai - Piano Version # Gloria - Kalafina # In Regards to Love - Agape # Monochrome no Kiss # Romeo and Cinderella # Nemesis on Ruined Kingdom # Sword of Drossel # Mistletoe - Tensei no Yadorigi # A Song of Storm and Fire / FictionJunction # Happy Halloween # Blessed Messiah and the Tower of Ai # Synchronicity # Crossing Field # Lacrimosa - Kalafina # Chihiro Itsumo Nando Demo # Cantarella Grace Edition Work as an Italian Idol In October 2019, with the name of Kaorugoth she became an effective member of the Niiia Idols Alliance, an alliance of Italian Idols performing Jpop or Kpop music convention throughout Italy. 'TRIVIA' She is an alternative gothic model, a writer of fantasy novels, poems, and was ranked as a finalist in National Competitions in Italy with her own lyrics. As a poet she collaborated with the son of famous Italian author Salvatore Quasimodo, the famous Alessandro Quasimodo who chose one of his poems to create an audiobook. With her real name, Kaoru is numbered among contemporary Italian poets. She has learned to draw in manga style by herself. Since 2017 she is a member of the Italian fantasy writers duo called ProjectBios. She works as a cosplayer with the same name, sponsoring cosplay and gothic clothes. Has a Youtube channel where publishes MMD videos (MikuMikuDance), sponsorships or videos with The Sims 4. Kaoru started creating animations with MMD that post on Deviantart. She defines herself as androgynous. Fun Facts and Curiosity Kaoru is a unisex name, for this Kaoru choose this as her username, becouse she's sings in both type of voice, male and female. When she's choose the name Kaorugoth she's joined the name Kaoru (translate by her real name from a translation software) with goth, her favorite style. She's in real life are gothic style person. As a cosplayer and alternative gothic model Kaorugoth have a fanbase of fanboys and fangirl who attributed to her various nickname. Her fans called "Sweet Angel" or "Angel" (for a play with her real name composed as a second name "Angel") for her hight soft voice, and her appearance, but Kaoru tends to considerable silph, an androgynus creature with an androgynus voice. Another nickname Kaoru has by hers fans (expecially female) are "The Prince" "The Vampire Prince" for the skinny, pale apperance and dark gothic clothes usually wear when she's interpretate male characters (one of hers most famous cosplay are Mikaela Hyakuya from Owari no Seraph, also nickname by the fan is "Mika"). Another nickname of hers by the fan are "Maria" becouse her appereance recognizes Maria from Castelvania and this name was in her real name, too. Her real name is recognized as an angel, but she 's tink she' s like a fallen angel. She's love the name "Angel" becouse like Kaoru are for both gender. The fans calls her "Fairy" for her skinny and tiny body recognizes this fantasy begin. Her normal voice when she singly recognizes a lot Piko, her voice when they sing a little androgynus. Her favorite singers are: Kamijo, Valshe, the Kalafina, Keiko Kubota, Aoi Shouta, Versailles, Iupiter, Vocaloid, Mafumafu, Soraru, Fukudaise, Eir Aoi, Yohio,Yoh Kamiyama. Hers male follwers see her like gothic lolita, or gothic porcelain doll, but she's think she's much more like an Ouji (Prince). Kaoru occasionally disguide the other about her gender. Kaoru has an alternative clothing style, she occasionally wear gothic clothes. Her Weakness are Kawai, she's malgrade the gothic appearence love the pastel color and the Kawai things. "Goth person with a kawai side" Kaoru assembled a model of herself with a MMD for a MikuMikuDance video with her fantasy OC from a fantasy story she wrote in the ProjectBios duo or alone. In the first Story write by the ProjectBios duo, "Stories of Light" the second protagonist Kaoru is based on her apperance: both are androgynus and a gothic clothes lover. Her study piano during her adolescence in middle school, she love sing a song with piano base, her favorite piano song she love play are: "Venetian Rondò" "Rivers Flows in you" "Clementi III Sonatina" "The Corpse Bride, Victor Piano Solo" Her favorite color are light blue: cyanus. Her bedroom are totally turquoise. Has an cyanus Alpaca plush called "Ariel" win a prize for the classified 2 in a Cosplay National photograph contest (Winning with the Mikaela Hyakuya cosplay), the name is inspire by a cute character (similar color as the Alpaca) from a fantasy story written by ProjectBios duo. 'External link ' Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/kaorugoth/ Youtube Account: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCBMeSQQGqg_QKuaixrsfKpw Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/Kaorugoth Deviantart: https://www.deviantart.com/kaorugoth Category:Smutaite Category:Smutaite groups Category:Cosplayer Category:Smule singer Category:Alternative gothic model Category:Smutaite Female Utaite Category:Singers Category:Smule female utaite Category:Youtaite Category:Androgyne singer Category:Trap singer